Além da Imaginação
by Beni-Gasumi
Summary: AU.Quando Victoria saiu p/ caçar naquela noite ela nunca poderia ter imaginado que a sua vida iria mudar completamente. O que ela fará agora que o seu sonho se tornou realidade?E quais serão as consequências de suas escolhas no futuro de uma certa família


Oi gente. Essa é a primeira fic que eu publico, embora eu seja viciadas em fanfics.

Eu estava aqui trabalhando super estressada quando resolvi escrever para poder relaxar um pouco e pela primeira vez resolvi postar o que escrevi. Então me desculpem se a minha escrita não for muito boa e se cometi algum erro de português. Vocês podem me criticar a vontade nos comentários que eu vou ficar super feliz.

Não sei nem ao certo se devo ou não continuar a escrever essa estória, vai depender do fato de alguém estar lendo, e não importa o número de pessoas. Pode ser só uma, mas só tem de me avisar para eu não parar.

Obviamente essa fic não tem beta... então caso alguém queira se candidatar... (sou muito pidona XD).

Outra coisa, eu não estou muito acostumada com a classificação das fics, então se alguém achar que essa estória está na classificação errada é só me avisar que eu acerto. E por último, eu sei que a trema não existe mais, mas o meu word ignora esse fato, então desculpa se ainda sobrou alguma perdida no texto.

Espero que alguém goste, bjs e obrigada pela atenção.

**Desclaimer****:** **Twilight obviamente não me pertence, a estória e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Essa estória surgiu na minha cabeça, mas se por acaso alguém já tiver escrito algo parecido por favor me avise que eu deixarei bem claro aqui que existe uma outra estória, não tenho nenhuma intenção de plagiar alguém, só quero colocar as minhas idéias para fora.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Chicago – 14 anos atrás_

Já passava das duas da manhã e ela estava com sede. Até agora sua caçada não lhe rendeu nada, até parecia que os humanos pressentiram sua presença e resolveram ficar em casa essa noite. Ela já estava cansada de esperar por uma presa fácil e decidiu que simplesmente iria invadir uma das casas e finalmente ter seu mais que merecido jantar, afinal de contas nenhum sistema de segurança humano poderia impeli-la.

Passando pelas ruas, ela viu que algumas famílias ainda estavam acordadas. Não que isso fosse muito surpreendente, era época de Natal e os humanos costumavam ficar acordados até mais tarde durante esse período.

Já fazia mais de um século que Victoria não era mais humana e, portanto não se lembrava o do porque os humanos gostarem tanto dessa época. Por sinal ela não se lembrava de praticamente nada de quando era humana, exceto por uma coisa.

Ela ainda se lembrava de seu maior sonho daquela: ser mãe. Não que isso pudesse ser possível agora, vampiros não tem filhos e transformar uma criança em um estava fora de qualquer possibilidade, ela não faria isso a uma criança e também não ousaria quebrar a lei dos Volturi.

Às vezes ela se pegava imaginando como seria ter um filho, assim como fazia quando era humana, e nesses momentos ela sentia um vazio no peito tão grande que chegava a doer. É claro que isso era ridículo, ela era uma vampira e obviamente ela não tinha coração, e provavelmente não tinha nem mesmo alma. Ela nem ao menos poderia reclamar de estar se sentido sozinha porque ela tinha James, seu companheiro, sempre ao seu lado.

Para quem não o conhece James era apenas um vampiro sanguinário que nunca mostrou piedade por ninguém. Bem, muitos diziam a mesma coisa sobre ela. Mas a verdade era bem diferente, James sempre foi um companheiro extremante carinhoso, atencioso e que sempre fez de tudo por ela. Assim como ela, ele percebeu que era simplesmente inútil lutar contra os seus instintos e fingir ser algo que eles não eram.

Eles eram vampiros e deveriam se comportar como tais, mas ainda assim, ás vezes, ela só tinha vontade de ter uma vida tranqüila com James. Uma vida com filhos, netos e sem mortes.

Matar, esse era outro problema. Ela achava que James não ligava mais para o fato de ser um assassino, às vezes ele até mesmo se divertia rastreando suas presas, mas ela não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre ela própria. É claro que ela não deixava ninguém saber, apesar de que James com certeza sabia por conhecê-la muito bem. Matar para ela sempre foi um problema e era exatamente por isso que ela sempre esperava até estar com muita sede para ir caçar. O que levou ela até a atual situação de estar morrendo de sede e não ter nenhuma presa passeando pelas ruas.

Victoria suspirou, parecia que não ir ter jeito mesmo, ela teria de invadir alguma casa. Correndo rapidamente, de forma que os humanos não a vissem, ela começou a observar todas as casas. Estava procurando pela casa ideal, talvez um lugar com pessoas idosas e sem dúvida um lugar que não houvesse crianças, ela nunca seria capaz de matar uma criança.

Ela continuou correndo e se afastando cada vez mais do centro da cidade, as casas começaram a ficar cada vez mais distantes agora. De repente ela ouviu algo muito distante. Poderia isso ter sido um grito? Não tinha certeza porque o som veio de muito longe e foi muito curto. Ela diminuiu a velocidade e começou a ouvir com mais atenção. Lá estava, ela ouviu novamente. Parecia o som de uma mulher gritando.

Ela começou a ir em direção ao som, a distância já era possível ver uma casa, ou melhor, dizendo, uma mansão. Ficava distante e não tinha outras casas próximas, algumas luzes estavam acessas, mas a casa parecia vazia. Mas ela sabia que não estava, pois mais uma vez escutou o grito da mulher e dessa vez por estar mais perto também pode sentir o cheiro.

Era sangue e não tinha a menor dúvida que era o suficiente para matar alguém. Ela parou já bastante próxima a casa, e se debateu o que deveria fazer. Era bastante obvio que a mulher, seja lá quem fosse, estava em perigo. Muito provavelmente estaria morta muito em breve. Seu primeiro pensamento era que deveria ir ajudá-la, mas ela sabia que com a quantidade de sangue fresco derramado dentro da casa e também se considerando sua própria sede, ela é quem acabaria matando a mulher quando entrasse. Ela não conseguiria resistir ao sangue e quando começasse a se alimentar não iria mais conseguir parar. Mas rapidamente percebeu que acabaria correndo o risco, pois não podia mais ignorar os gritos desesperados da mulher.

Foi quando ela ouviu outro barulho e seu corpo começou a mover antes mesmo de se dar conta. Agora ela não tinha escolhas, ela havia ouvido o choro de uma criança. Ela poderia até mesmo ignorar os gritos da mulher anteriormente, mas de forma alguma poderia fazer o mesmo com uma criança.

Em poucos segundos ela já havia atravessado uma janela e corria rapidamente em direção ao choro, que por sinal vinha da mesma direção dos gritos da mulher. Se antes ela não havia prestado atenção ao que a mulher gritava agora pode compreender perfeitamente. A humana estava implorando para que alguém ajudasse, não a ela, mas sim ao seu bebê.

Ao pé da enorme escada ela passou por um corpo, um homem que possivelmente era o marido da mulher e pai da criança, e obviamente era a fonte do cheiro de sangue. Ele já estava morto há alguns minutos ela percebeu. E também percebeu que havia o cheiro do sangue de mais uma pessoa na casa. Sem perder tempo ela acelerou ainda mais o seu ritmo de corrida chegando a uma velocidade que nunca havia atingido antes. Brevemente ela registrou o fato que isso na verdade era a segunda coisa surpreendente que acontecia em menos de um minuto, a primeira foi o fato de ter resistido ao cheiro de sangue do homem morto e seguido em frente.

Depois de atravessar um corredor ela finalmente chegou ao local dos gritos e do choro. Na verdade não havia passado muito tempo desde que ela ouviu o grito da mulher pela primeira vez, talvez só uns poucos minutos, mas para ela parecia uma eternidade.

Ao chegar ao quarto ela rapidamente absorveu a cena do que estava acontecendo. Em um canto estava uma mulher loira e que provavelmente era muito bonita, mas Victoria não estava reparando nisso porque tudo que ela podia se concentrar no momento era no que a mulher estava segurando, ou melhor dizendo, em quem. Era um pequeno menino, não poderia ter mais de 3 anos e era obviamente a fonte do choro. A mulher em questão estava protegendo a criança, envolvendo-o completamente com seu próprio corpo, enquanto um homem os atacava com uma faca. A mulher já tinha levado vários golpes, e era dela que vinha o outro cheiro de sangue, e não ia agüentar muito tempo. Em breve os golpes do homem atingiriam também a criança.

Com um rosnado totalmente animalesco, que assustou e atraiu à atenção do assassino, Victoria se lançou em direção a ele. A morte dele foi rápida, muito rápida pensou Victoria mais tarde, mas no momento ela só conseguia pensar no bebê e do medo irracional que estava sentido por ele. Ela não poderia permitir que nada nem ninguém o machucasse.

Depois de se certificar que o homem estava mesmo morto ela se virou na direção da mulher, que ainda segurava o seu bebê, mas que agora a encarava com os olhos que pareciam aliviados e assustados ao mesmo tempo, se é que isso era possível. A mulher havia parado de gritar, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre o choro da criança.

Victoria foi se aproximando calmamente tanto para mostrar a mulher que ela não representava um perigo quanto por medo que seu milagroso autocontrole estivesse com os segundos contados. Ela não poderia ignorar o fato da mulher estar completamente coberta de sangue e que a fonte desse sangue continuava a jorrar. Por sorte, parecia que pela primeira vez o monstro que havia nela havia se acalmado, e não só isso, parecia que ele também estava preocupado com a criança. Quem diria, o mostro tinha um instinto maternal no final das contas.

A mulher fez um som, uma mistura de choro e dor, e afrouxou o aperto que tinha na criança. Victoria se abaixou e olhou bem a mulher, sem dúvidas ela estava muito ferida e não havia como ser salva. Ela estaria morta em poucos minutos. Justamente quando chegou a essa conclusão a mulher falou com ela.

- Obrigada – Disse ela – Obrigada por salvar o meu bebê. – E mais uma vez ela fez aquele som, mas dessa vez parecia um choro de alívio.

Já fazia muitos anos que Victoria não falava com humanos e a princípio ela hesitou em responder, mas acabou optando por conversar com a mulher. Afinal ela tinha muitas perguntas e a mulher não ficaria viva por muito tempo. E ela bem que podia começar perguntando pelo nome dela porque já estava de saco cheio de ficar se referindo a ela como _"a mulher"_, então foi exatamente o que fez.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Elizabeth, meu nome é Elizabeth.

Victoria olhou rapidamente em direção a criança, que a esta altura já havia parado de chorar. Elizabeth vendo a pergunta em seus olhos respondeu rapidamente.

- O nome dele é Edward.

- Edward – Victoria testou o nome e percebeu que realmente gostou dele. - Quantos anos...

- Três anos, em breve terá quatro.

- Quem era aquele homem, aquele que eu... – Ela não terminou a frase, e também não era necessário, Elizabeth completou por ela e também disse algo que teria feito seu coração bater mais rápido de susto, isso é claro se ele ainda batesse.

- Você matou. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estou feliz por ver um vampiro matar um humano. Não que ele realmente seja um humano...

Devido ao choque do que Elizabeth acabara de dizer Victoria a interrompeu rapidamente.

- Como diabos você sabe o que sou?

- Calma, por favor, eu irei te dizer tudo. Só peço que não me interrompa mais porque estou morrendo, sim eu sei que estou morrendo, e preciso me apressar.

Victoria percebendo a verdade nas palavras de Elizabeth resolver ignorar o fato de que uma humana acabara de lhe dar uma ordem e resolveu escutar em silêncio. Elizabeth continuou.

- Como eu ia dizendo, ele não era exatamente um humano. Ele era um caçador. Mas não um desses caçadores normais... não, ele caça somente pessoas como meu marido e eu, e também Edward.

Isso fez Victoria segurar a respiração, mas ela manteve-se em silêncio como prometido. Elizabeth tossiu um pouco, e com a tosse sua boca encheu-se de sangue. Ela tinha de se apressar, fazer o que fosse preciso para tentar proteger seu pequeno anjo, mesmo que isso fosse confiar em uma vampira. Elizabeth teve de fazer uma escolha muito difícil naquele momento e esperava que o que seus instintos estavam lhe contado fosse verdade. Eles nunca haviam falhado com ela antes e ela estava contando que dessa vez não seria diferente. Controlando sua respiração, ela continuou.

- Você obviamente sabe que existem criaturas sobrenaturais, quem nem todos os mitos são apenas estórias criadas pelos humanos. Pois bem, não são só os vampiros que são reais, existem algumas outras criaturas que também existem de verdade. Talvez você saiba que lobisomens existem, não é mesmo? – Ela não esperou por uma resposta. - E assim com vampiros e lobisomens são reais, feiticeiros também o são. E é isso que eu sou, uma feiticeira. E é isso que o Edward também é.

Nesse momento tudo que Victoria poderia fazer era encarar Elizabeth, ela não estava acreditando muito nessa história de feiticeiros. Afinal se eles existissem, ela já teria cruzado com um deles após tantos anos, isso sem contar que, se Elizabeth e seu marido fossem mesmo feiticeiros porque eles foram tão facilmente assassinados por aquele homem fraco. Victoria não pode se conter e perguntou a Elizabeth exatamente isso e esperou pela resposta.

- Dificilmente um feiticeiro chegaria perto de um vampiro, muito menos para conversar. O nosso sangue aparentemente é muito apetitoso para os da sua espécie. Por sinal devo ressaltar que estou realmente surpresa por estar tão controlada agora mesmo considerando-se o meu estado. – Elizabeth tossiu mais um pouco de sangue, como que se para reforçar as palavras que acabara de dizer.

Mas Elizabeth não era a única surpresa, Victoria sempre teve problemas em se controlar perto de humanos e realmente o cheiro do sangue que estava sentindo era incrivelmente delicioso, mas a única coisa em que podia se concentrar era na criança, em Edward, que agora estava dormindo calmamente no colo de sua mãe moribunda. De alguma forma parecia que a calma do Edward estava sendo transmitida para ela. Bastava olhar para ele para que sua sede por sangue ficasse mais branda.

- Além disso – Continuou Elizabeth – Nós, feiticeiros, precisamos sempre nos esconder, não chamar a atenção. Porque caso contrário eles nos acham. – Disse ela apontando para o corpo do caçador que continuava jogado no outro canto do quarto onde Victoria o largou.

- E por que eles caçam vocês? – Perguntou Victoria.

- Eles acreditam que somos seguidores do Diabo, que foi ele que nos concedeu os nossos poderes e que é o dever sagrado deles nos matar. Esse não é o caso, ou talvez até mesmo seja, vá saber. O que sei é que nascemos com esses poderes, não sabemos o porquê e nem quando o primeiro feiticeiro apareceu. Que eu saiba nenhum feiticeiro alguma vez fez algum mal contra a humanidade. Sempre fomos uma raça pacífica, mas que sempre causou inveja em alguns humanos. Então, a muitos séculos atrás, de alguma forma desconhecida alguns desses humanos que nos invejavam conseguiram poderes também. Não muito e com certeza não o suficiente para nós matar em um dia normal. Mas hoje não era o caso, essa noite não é normal. Hoje é o primeiro dia de lua nova no mês, e durante toda essa noite os nossos poderem desaparecem completamente. Até o raiar do sol nós somos iguais a todos os outros humanos. – Após uma pequena pausa para recuperar o fôlego ela continuou - Desde então eles vem nos caçando, sempre nos atacando quando estamos mais fracos e não podemos nos defender.

Elizabeth estava ficando cada vez mais fraca e isso era facilmente visível. Victoria achava que ela já deveria estar morta há muito tempo considerando-se a quantidade de sangue que perdeu, mas parecia que ela estava agarrando-se a vida com todas as suas forças.

- Não consigo entender porque está me contando isso tudo. Isso não era para ser segredo?

- Sim, isso era. Mas tudo mudou. E agora eu tenho de te pedir um favor, considere isso o meu último desejo.

Victoria ficou imediatamente desconfiada, mas resolveu esperar Elizabeth dizer o seu desejo antes de decidir o que iria fazer, ou não.

- O que seria esse seu desejo?

- Eu desejo que você fique com o Edward, que leve ele com você, que cuide dele como se fosse o seu próprio filho.

Dessa vez Victoria ofegou. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Elizabeth estava deliberadamente lhe pedindo para levar o menino com ela, para cuidar dele como se fosse seu filho. Seu peito apertou mais uma vez só de pensar nisso. Mas não podia criar ilusões sobre isso, então falou.

- Você está louca? Você está pedindo que eu, UMA VAMPIRA, leve seu filho e o crie? Você mesmo disse que o sangue de feiticeiros são mais "apetitosos" para os vampiros e ainda assim quer que eu fique com ele? Você está querendo que ele morra?

Elizabeth não estava mais conseguindo aguentar, ela estava muito fraca e sabia que ainda estava viva só por pura força de vontade. Ela tinha de fazer a vampira entender, era sua última chance.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas me diz uma coisa, desde que você entrou nesse quarto, alguma vez sequer você pensou em matar o Edward ou até mesmo pensou no sangue dele?

Realmente, Victoria tinha de admitir isso, até agora ela nem ao menos tinha notado o cheiro do sangue dele. É como ele nem ao menos fosse considerado "comida".

- Por favor, eu te imploro. Eu sei que você vai ser uma boa mãe, eu posso ver isso em seus olhos, no jeito que você olha para ele. Por favor, você tem de cuidar dele, você tem de protegê-los dos caçadores. Ele não tem mais ninguém, eu estou morrendo e ele ficará sozinho, completamente desprotegido quando mais caçadores chegarem.

O pensamento de mais caçadores vindo para matar a criança fez Victoria emitir um rosnado do fundo da sua garganta.

Para Elizabeth o tempo havia acabado, sua visão estava ficando cada vez mais turva e ela somente via sombras agora. Sua visão clareou por um momento e ela olhou para baixo e encarou o rosto do seu bebê dormindo. Ele estava tão tranqüilo, ela continuou olhando para ele, enquanto chorava. Ela queria que ele fosse a última coisa que iria ver antes de morrer. Com a voz fraca ela fez uma última tentativa.

- Por favor, cuide do meu anjinho.

Victoria não pôde aguentar mais. Ela não poderia largar Edward para morrer pela mão desses tais caçadores e afinal de contas esse não foi sempre o sonho dela? Ter um filho? E como ela poderia deixar uma mãe morrer temendo pelo destino do seu filho? Com uma voz extremamente calma ela disse.

- Ok, eu vou cuidar dele. Eu cuidarei dele, o protegerei e o amarei como se fosse o meu próprio filho e nunca permitirei que alguém o machuque.

Elizabeth sorriu ao ouvir isso e muito fracamente disse.

- Obrigada. – E depois disse suas últimas palavras – Eu amo você Edward.

O aperto dela na criança afrouxou e Victoria rapidamente segurou Edward para impedir que ele caísse. Edward sentindo que tinha alguma coisa errada começou a chorar, mas Victoria o acalmou facilmente e ele voltou a dormir. Ao que parece ela realmente tinha jeito com crianças.

Olhando para o Edward dormindo em seus braços, Victoria começou a relembrar em tudo que acontecera naquela noite. E foi naquele momento que um pensamento passou por sua cabeça.

"_Eu só quero ver a cara do James quando eu chegar em casa"._ – E logo em seguida – "_Droga, e eu ainda não me alimentei."_

_**Continua...**  
><em>


End file.
